


the older brothers calling you clingy

by leviathans_watching



Series: clingy hcs [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GN!READER, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Lashing Out, Making Up, Minor Violence, Reader-Insert, Yelling, arguements tw, fighting tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathans_watching/pseuds/leviathans_watching
Summary: he was tired, had a migraine, and still had several reports to do. his workload was overwhelming sometimes, but hey, he did what he had to do, even if it meant never getting any time to relax. who could relax in a zoo like tHL anyway?you had come in, wearing pajamas- a pair of sweats and one of the only t-shirts he owned, expression warm. you took him in, eye bags and rumpled clothes, pursing your lips.“lucifer, why don’t you stop for the night?” you asked, placing a hand on his arm. “it’s late, and i know you’re tired.”“i have to finish this, sorry,” he turned back to his reports, gently shrugging your hand off.“you’ll have time in the morning,” you pressed, and he sighed, rubbing his temples. why couldn’t you just leave him alone? he had been doing things this way for hundreds of years, and it worked for him.“at least take a break? please?” you kept staring at him with that open expression, weakness vulnerability clear in your eyes.“can you go? you’re smothering me!” he bit out viciously. “if i had known you were going to be so clingy…”*includes lucifer, mammon, levi
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: clingy hcs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125749
Comments: 10
Kudos: 212





	the older brothers calling you clingy

**Author's Note:**

> [posted on tumblr about a week ago ](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/post/640778159558623232/angst-drabble-hcs-fluff-hurtcomfort-making)  
> *
> 
> hiya! wanted to get this on here as well- i swear pt 2 is coming, probably in the next few days
> 
> warnings: fighting, arguing, yelling, minor violence, unkind words, crying, overwhelming emotions, some minor sexual comments/jokes

**lucifer:**

he was tired, had a migraine, and _still had several reports to do._ his workload was overwhelming sometimes, but hey, he did what he had to do, even if it meant never getting any time to relax. who could relax in a zoo like tHL anyway? 

you had come in, wearing pajamas- a pair of sweats and one of the only t-shirts he owned, expression warm. you took him in, eye bags and rumpled clothes, pursing your lips. 

“lucifer, why don’t you stop for the night?” you asked, placing a hand on his arm. “it’s late, and i know you’re tired.” 

“i have to finish this, sorry,” he turned back to his reports, gently shrugging your hand off. 

“you’ll have time in the morning,” you pressed, and he sighed, rubbing his temples. why couldn’t you just leave him alone? he had been doing things this way for hundreds of years, and it worked for him. 

“at least take a break? please?” you kept staring at him with that open expression, ~~weakness~~ vulnerability clear in your eyes. 

his head was pounding, and looking at you meant looking towards the light, which was not a good idea. 

“can you go? you’re smothering me!” he bit out viciously. “if i had known you were going to be so clingy…” he trailed off, scowl deepening. 

“oh.” your voice was unsteady, and for a small moment he felt a little bad before brushing it away. you were being so bothersome. couldn’t you see he had actual responsibilities? “i guess i’ll just go then. i wasn’t aware i was such a nuisance.” 

you shut the door behind yourself softly, which was almost worse than slamming it would have been. 

shaking his head, lucifer tried to go back to work. the words though, they just blurred together, a mess of ink on the page. maybe… maybe you were right.

sighing, he cleaned up for the night, shutting off the lights in his office. making his way to his room, he noticed the door ajar, lamp on. you weren’t there, leaving the room empty. 

he hesitated, carefully walking to your room. it was quiet, but he could hear the telltale sounds of someone moving around. whatever. 

changing into his own silk pajamas, lucifer kept looking at the door. of course, you didn’t walk in. 

on his bedside table was a glass of water and some painkillers. trying not to think about it, he took them, sliding under the covers. the bed seemed awfully big without you in it.

it had been a while since he had slept alone. 

_everything will be fine in the morning_. he told himself, but sleep didn’t come for a long time.

*

in the morning, he woke up cold. your side of the bed was still unused, and vaguely he remembered you trying to get him to come to bed and him refusing. 

when he came down the stairs for breakfast, he saw you look down and away, avoiding eye-contact. you must have still been mad from last night or something. 

breakfast was awkward and quiet. the tension between you and lucifer was palpable, throwing everything off. mammon and satan kept glaring at him while you picked at your food, hardly responding to the poorly-kept conversation. 

“mc, it’s time for us to get ready to go,” he reminded you, picking up his dishes. you accompanied him in the morning, waiting in the council room while he did his morning duties. 

“i’m gonna walk in with asmo today, actually,” you replied, looking at him for the first time that morning. you also looked tired, and your eyes were a bit puffy. maybe from the lack of sleep?

lucifer fumbled. “oh.”

the rest of the table exchanged unsure looks. 

clearing his throat, lucifer stood, brushing imaginary crumbs off of his uniform. “i’ll be off, then.” 

you nodded at him, giving him a closed mouth smile, lips pressed tightly together. lucifer felt even more confused, because it didn’t seem like you were mad at him, so why were you acting this way?

as the day went on, it didn’t get better. you didn’t sit with him at lunch, nor did you walk home together. 

it made him uncomfortable, like his skin was too tight. you usually soothed that feeling just with your presence, but not today. 

you weren’t there for dinner, claiming simeon and luke had invited you over, meaning your empty chair was right in front of him, a harsh reminder of whatever was going on. 

“the hell did you do?” mammon asked, and lucifer scowled. the question wasn’t even angry, but more… pitying. mammon, of all people shouldn’t pity him. 

“i- i don’t know,” lucifer answered honestly. “we had an argument last night, i think, but i don’t know why they’re being so distant.”

“you think?” belphie asked pointedly.

“they wanted me to come to bed. i still had work to do.”

“and you’re sure you didn’t snap and say something cruel?” asmo asked, brow furrowing. “you have a tendency to be harsh when you’re feeling overworked or have a headache.” 

the table was quiet for the rest of the meal, lucifer turning over asmo’s words again and again. had he said something? 

heading to his study, lucifer tried to bury himself in his work, but he was painfully aware you still hadn’t returned, you still weren’t home. 

sighing, he placed his pen down. 

he just wanted to go to bed, with you. he was still exhausted, and really just needed you there, needed to hold you. 

he heard footsteps in the hall, recognizing your gait. you paused outside of his study door before turning around, presumably heading towards your room. 

after a moment, he stood. 

your door was shut, so he knocked, waiting on a reply. 

“yes?” 

“may i come in?” 

a pause, then, “if you want.” 

slowly, lucifer opened the door. you were sitting at your desk, facing away from him. 

“will you come to bed with me?” he swallowed his pride, adding a “please?” 

you looked over at him. “you want me to?” 

“yes, of course, dearest.” 

you let out a little laugh, but it didn’t really sound like a laugh. “of course he acts like i’m ridiculous for thinking he doesn’t want me to,” you muttered. 

“y/n,” he plead. “i am sorry, for whatever i said last night. i was not feeling well and unfairly took it out on you.” 

apologizing was still pretty new for him, you both had been working on communication and you had shown him how important apologizing was. 

“you don’t remember?” you asked, and ruefully, lucifer shook his head. 

“whatever it was, it appears i’ve hurt you. i did not intend to.” 

“you called me clingy.” 

“what?” lucifer would like to say the memory began filtering back in, but it didn’t. 

“dearest, i am so sorry. you’re never clingy, i’m just a, and pardon my french, work-obsessed asshole. i fully understand why you would not want to sleep with me tonight.” 

“idiot.” tears were brimming in your eyes. “of course i want to sleep with you. sleeping alone last night was torture. i was just trying not to be clingy today.” 

“don’t ever feel like you have to change for me, dearest. you are perfect and were just caring about me last night. my actions were inexcusable and-” you stopped him, standing up. 

“none of that. you’re sorry for saying what you said and i’m sorry for avoiding you instead of addressing the problem. now, let’s go to bed.” 

“yes, dearest,” lucifer agreed, following you back to his room. you got ready for bed, brushing your teeth and sliding into bed. he followed shortly after, and you gave him a chaste before turning of the lamp. 

settling against him, you threw an arm over luficer’s waist, pulling him close. he wrapped his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “goodnight, dearest,” he whispered into the dark, feeling your beath puff against his collarbone. “i love you.” 

“love you too,” you hummed, breath evening out as you fell asleep. lucifer followed soon after, feeling better than he had all day. he had you, and everything was well. 

**mammon:**

mammon grinned, tongue running over his sharp teeth. tonight was going to be a good night, he could feel it.

scanning the table in front of him, he took note of everyone he’d be playing with, a few familiar faces, but no one he really knew. good.

the cards were dealt. mammon picked his up, masking his emotions. a decent hand, but not anything to win big on. nothing he couldn’t handle.

placing his bets, mammon asked for two new cards, using the movement to slip an ace out of his sleeve. perfect.

the second rounds of bets were placed, a demon on his right placing a large amount. more for mammon in the end.

he was last to reveal his hand, which allowed him to make sure there weren’t four aces present. getting caught with that extra ace would be a bad move. thankfully, he was good.

placing his cards on the table slowly, deliberately, mammon watched everyone’s faces fall. he was good for the money.

*

you dodged between demons, ignoring the leers you were given. sure, it was dangerous for you to be out with no protection, but you were a lot more capable than when you first arrived.

spotting mammon, his white hair a dead give-away, you headed towards him, watching as he smirked, pulling the pile of money towards himself. of course he was gambling.

the others at the table frowned, and you say them exchanging looks. that wasn’t good. ‘

“mammon,” you called. “time to go.”

his head snapped up, eyes immediately finding yours. you kept walking towards him, only stopping when you were right across the table.

“can’t ya see i’m busy?” he responded. “and i’m gettin’ a good haul, see?” gesturing to the pile of grimm, he looked up, trying to gauge your reaction.

you weren’t impressed.

“good for you. now pack it up. it’s a school night.” crossing your arms, you stared him down. technically, you could use the pact to get him to comply, but you felt weird controlling them without their consent.

mammon rolled his eyes, trying to act tough for the people he was playing with. “don’t care. ya shouldn’t be here, anyway. what if lucifer found out ya were out alone?”

“i think lucifer’d be more pissed if he knew you were here right now, so you really have no room to talk.”

leaning back in his chair, mammon raised an eyebrow at you. “just leave, babe. ya humans are so irritating. so damn clingy.”

you scoffed, raising an eyebrow. “the hell you just say to me?”

mammon had no room to back down, not in the situation he was in. “what, hard of hearing now, _babe_? i said yer clingy.”

your shoulders slumped, voice growing small. “you think i’m clingy?”

“uh,” mammon stuttered. the table watched on, a mix of concern and amusement.

straightening up, fire in your eyes, you ticked off different instances he had need you. “so i was clingy when i helped you down from hanging in the main hall? so i was clingy when i picked you up from the fall? i was clingy when i volunteered to work that shift at hell’s kitchen with you even though the pay sucks? or when-”

“babe,” mammon hissed, sounding a bit desperate.

marching around the table, you pointed at him. “call me clingy one more time!”

silence.

“mc,” mammon whined. “yer makin’ a scene!”

“if you didn’t want me to make a scene, you shouldn’t have called me clingy.” shrugging, you offered no mercy. “now let’s go. you have a quiz tomorrow.”

“can i…” mammon trailed off, eyes on the grimm he had won.

“yes, you can keep the money. why wouldn’t i let you keep the money. after all, you’re going to use that money to take me on a nice date to make up for calling me clingy, right?”

“right,” mammon agreed reluctantly, scooping the coins into a bag. “that’s exactly what i was gonna do with it.”

offering a smile to the rest of the table, you pulled mammon away, linking your arm in his.

“let’s not do this again, ok?” you looked over at him.

“yeah, sorry,” mammon agreed. “though i gotta say…”

“hmm?” you questioned idly as you pushed through the doors, finally outside. the night air felt good.

“seeing you all angry really turned me on.” there was a smirk in mammon’s voice, no shame about the words he was saying.

“mammon!” you chastised. “don’t say things like that!”

“ok, ok, i’ll just think them.” he nodded. “got it.”

too tired to argue (it was a school night for you as well) you just rolled your eyes fondly.

*

“ah, mc, i see you found mammon.” lucifer was waiting in the front hall, still dressed in his school uniform.

“yep!” you gushed. “he was planning ou next date and lost track of time! isn’t that sweet?”

“uh,” lucifer looked between the two of you. “i guess since you weren’t doing anything too bad i’ll let you off. just don’t do it again.”

“righto, bossman,” you called, leading mammon down the hall. “i’ll make sure of it!”

as soon as the two of you were out of earshot, you dissolved into giggles.

“bossman?” mammon questioned, chuckling.

“i dunno, just felt like the right thing to say,” you said through your own laughter. “now c’mon, let’s get to bed.”

“i love you so much,” mammon declared. “never change. you’re absolutely perfect.”

“even if i’m being clingy?” you teased

“please,” mammon pulled you into a hug, smacking your cheek with a messy and warm kiss. “we all know i’m the clingy one in this relationship.”

“true,” you acknowledged.

“yer not s’posed to agree with me,” mammon protested. you laughed, pulling him into his room and onto his bed, where you lay in a tangle.

“hey, you said it, not me.”

“rude.” mammon turned his head away from you, pouting.

“i love you and your clingyness, so don’t worry about it,” you reassured him. “but we really have to go to sleep.”

**levi:**

levi tore the wrapping off of his newest game, _ruri-chan☆ magical girls: at the beach!_. he had been waiting on this for months, and now that it was finally here he planned to lock himself in his room.

maybe it would help take his mind off of what he saw earlier.

you were laughing with simeon, eyes sparkling. levi thought he was the only person who should make your eyes sparkle like that. the familiar feeling of jealousy coiled in his gut, burning red-hot.

turning around and stalking away, he didn’t see how your eyes followed him.

placing the disk into his console, levi settled into his chair, tail flicking agitatedly. it was ok. ruri-chan would always be there for him.

putting his headset on, levi got into the game, letting the world melt away.

*

you hummed to yourself, heading to levi’s room. he had missed dinner, so you decided to wait on eating, preferring to eat with him.

trying to balance both plates, you went to open the door, but found it locked. he probably just got a new game and didn’t want to be interrupted. not unusual. and anyway, you were always the exception to that.

knocking, you waited. no reply.

you knocked again, shifting. when you still weren’t let in you crouched down, setting the plates on the ground so you could get to your d.d.d. picking his contact, you called him. you could hear his phone ringing from in his room, but he didn’t pick up. calling again, you also knocked, doubling your force.

“what?” levi snapped.

“levi, it’s me,” you called, picking up the food again. a moment passed, then the door was flung open.

“what do you want?”

you were taken aback. his demon form was out and his eyes burned orange, a sure sign that he was upset. “what’s wrong?” 

levi scoffed. “you mean you don’t know?”

mutely, you shook your head, confusion making your brows draw together.

“you were hanging onto simeon earlier and now have to audacity to come bother me! you’re so clingy, always coming around when i want to be alone! i’m so over it! you’re always all over everybody, basically throwing yourself at them!” levi burst out.

“now, wait a minute,” you started, but levi’s tail lashed forward, knocking the plates out of your hands. food went everywhere, including onto you, and the ceramic plates flew into the wall, shattering forcefully.

for a second, levi’s face contorted into regret, but you were already pushing past him, seething, inviting yourself into his room.

“fine!” you started gathering up all of your things that were in his room, plucking your jacket off of his chair, where it hung. “if i’m such a bother, i’ll stop coming around then! but it’s unfair for you to criticize my actions when you act like such a child! you’re insecure with yourself which leads to a lack of trust! you think you’re not good enough which makes you constantly search for evidence to support that line of thinking. you blow everything up, making me the bad guy, and i’m sick of it!”

looking around and not seeing anything else of yours, you pushed past him again, ignoring his dumbfounded expression. “have fun with your precious ruri-chan.”

stomping down the hall, you mindlessly made your way to the kitchen, where asmo was sitting with beel, who was having some cake. they took in your upset expression, armful of stuff, and the food in your hair.

“mc, are you ok?” asmo jumped up, rushing to your side. suddenly, you weren’t holding it together as well anymore, and your eyes welled up.

“what happened?” beel put his fork down, an action you would have been extremely touched at, had this been a different situation.

“i- i,” you started, frozen.

“what is the meaning of the mess in the hall?” lucifer came storming into the kitchen, eyes flashing. it was just enough to send you over the edge, emotions catching up.

your shoulders shook as you suppressed a sob. lucifer’s jaw dropped, watching you cry, as he saw the food you were covered in.

“shhh,” asmo soothed, taking the things from your arms and setting them on the table. “let it out.”

beel began picking the food from your hair and face, brushing it off your shoulders.

“y/n, what happened?” lucifer asked, trying his best to be gentle.

you shook your head. “levi and I got into a dumb fight.”

beel’s hands stilled. “levi did this?”

beginning to calm down, you sighed. “i honestly think this was a long time coming- not levi lashing out, but the fight itself. you know, one of those make-or-break points in a relationship.”

asmo nodded wisely. “let’s just hope this helps levi mature.”

“what am I going to do about levi?” lucifer rubbed his temples. “acting out like that is unacceptable.”

“honestly, I think his guilt is punishment enough,” asmo advised. “he definitely feels terrible about acting so violently and potentially hurting mc.” although you hadn’t explicitly said what caused the mess in the hall, they all seemed to figure it out.

“yeah.”

*

it had been a few days since you had seen levi. as much as it pained you to leave it like that, the ball was in his court and you had made it clear what he needed to do. you didn’t regret saying the things you said, but you wished you could’ve explained how you were feeling in a discussion rather than yell them in a fight. he did need to work on the things you said he needed to work on, but there probably was a better way you could have told him that.

it was hard not to automatically go to his room. you just wanted to flop down on his weird bed and hang out with him, but you _couldn’t_.

everyone had been a bit nicer to you, which was kind of sweet, but you just wanted everything to go back to normal.

groaning, you put your head down. there was a light knock on the door.

“yes?”

“mc,” it was levi, voice small. “i thought about what you said and you were right. i overreacted and accused you of things you didn’t do. i’m a terrible person. i shouldn’t have called you clingy because i was upset, as that’s not a good way to handle my feelings.” he sounded like he was reading off of cards, but it was definitely sincere.

“i shouldn’t have reacted aggressively. i could have seriously hurt you and i never want to be that person. i never want to be a person who could cause you harm. i know the pact protects you from me directly hurting you, but the shards from the plate could have struck you and seriously injured you. also, reacting with force is never the answer and i’m ashamed i did.” he paused, and you could hear him take a breath.

“i am insecure and jealous and i promise to work on that. i know you would never hurt me on purpose and were just being your nice self. you make every day better just by being there and if i have to get on my knees and grovel for you back, i will.”

standing, you opened the door. levi looked at you, amber eyes shining. he looked terrible.

“i accept your apology, but this can never happen again,” you warned him. “i’m sorry for yelling at you and stomping out too. thank you for being willing to work on yourself. i’ll try to be better too.”

levi rocked back and forth on his heels, unsure. “are you 100% certain? what if i mess up again? i’m just a gross otaku.”

“see, right there.” you pointed a finger at him. “that negative self-talk can’t continue. now get in here.”

he followed you to your bed, where you sat, back against the headboard.

“i missed you,” you admitted.

“missed you too.” levi brushed some of your hair out of your face. “i love you, even more than ruri-chan.”

you faked a gasp.

“even more than ruri-chan? that’s a lot of love!”

levi smiled, and you returned it. “good thing i love you too, huh? maybe not more than ruri-chan, but you know how it is.”

“mc,” levi whined, “don’t do that to my poor heart.”

“yeah, yeah. now want to watch something?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos, comment, review and consider checking out my other works
> 
> check out my tumblr [here](https://leviathans-watching.tumblr.com/)


End file.
